Iron Flower: The Series
Iron Flower: The Series is a fan fiction superhero series created by Rh390110478. The show is part of "The RH Superheroes!" programming block. Season 1 Episodes EPISODE 1 - THE FELINE CON MEN! Synopsis: Sunny meets two cats named Babbit and Catstello. However, little does she know, they are actually con men (or cons cats. Whatever it is.) that pull numerous scams on people! Will she expose them? _________________________ Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ink Brute and Murder Man X are seen running off with bags of money. Murder Man: We’ve just robbed the bank without the police knowing! Soon, we will be rich! Suddenly, the five spot two cats. One is thin and the other is fat. Cat 1: Hi, there! Cat 2: You five sure got a lot of neat goodies in those bags! Kind of stuff we always wanted ever since me and my friend started a business! Murder Man: Never! You can’t have it! Cat 1: Ok, then! Might as well sell these to another customer! Cat 2 heads to a booth and places a bag full of gold, interesting Murder Man. Murder Man heads to the stand. Murder Man: Hold on, there! This is your lucky day! Murder Man places the money bags on the table. Murder Man: I’m willing to part with these money bags. You can have them for that sack of dirty gold! Cat 1: Gee, that whole fortune for this little bag? Murder Man: No wonder people say I look like Santa Claus! Murder Man grabs the bag of gold. He, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Murder Man X and Ink Brute laugh and run away. Cat 2: “laughs to himself” Suckers! Sunny appears. Cat 1: Hi, there! Who are you? Sunny: I’m Sunny! Who are you? Cat 1: I’m Babbit. That fat cat over there is my friend, Catstello! Catstello: Sup? Sunny: Nice to meet you! So, what are you running here? Babbit: Well, me and Catstello started selling stuff to people for money! We have a flowerpot full of dirt that costs 5 dollars! Sunny: I’ll take it! Sunny gives Babbit five dollar, takes the flowerpot and leaves. Babbit: Pleased doing business with you! A few minutes later. Sunny is seen at her house, sitting on the couch with the flowerpot. Sunny: I think I’ll watch "Vandal Buster: Part II" while I eat this! Sunny begins eating the dirt, but spits it out in disgust. Sunny: What the? This isn’t dirt! It’s chocolate milk mix! Sunny sniffs the mix and coughs. Sunny: It’s even a year expired as well! I think I just got scammed! Sunny exits her house. A few minutes later. Catstello is seen juggling coins as a crowd of people are seen at the stand. Babbit: Step right up, everybody! Don’t crowd! Don’t push! There’s plenty for everybody! Sunny approaches the stand. Sunny: I ate that dirt you gave me and it was expired chocolate milk mix! You scammed me! Babbit: What do you mean? Looks like we gave you the wrong pot! Here! Babbit gives Sunny another pot. Sunny: Thanks- Wait a minute. Sunny sniffs the dirt and coughs. Sunny: Ew! This is horse manure! You’re trying to con me again! Babbit: Of course we are! That’s business, friend! Sunny: (to the crowd) Everyone! These two cats are actually trying to scam you! Don’t listen to them! Babbit: “laughs” How will you manage that? Our customers might not agree with you. (to the crowd) She wants to shut us down, friends! What are you going to do about it? The crowd glares at Sunny. Sunny: But it’s true! They sold me a pot of- The crowd grabs Sunny and throws her out of the area. Sunny: Somehow, I need to find a way to expose the two. Sunny takes out her Iron Flower panel, steps on it and the armor activates. Sunny: Looks like I’ll have to find someone Babbit and Catstello scammed! Sunny flies off. A few minutes later. Sunny is seen still flying. Sunny: Still haven’t found anyone yet! Sunny hears Murder Man and the others talking. She lands near their base and looks in through the window. Murder Man: Look at all this gold, my friends! Murder Man X: I know! We’re set for life! Mega Maid: In fact, this gold can finance a whole army of criminals to aid us in our schemes! Spider Man: You’re my hero, Murder Man! You’re rotten to the core! Ink Brute: I agree with Spider Man! Murder Man: Thank you, and to show my appreciation for you two. I’m going to give you a tip! Spider Man: Wow! Great! Spider Man and Ink Brute hold out their hands, expecting Murder Man to give them some of the gold. Ink Brute: Oh boy! A tip! Murder Man: The tip is, "Always buy new clothes in the afternoon, after your torsos have expanded!" Spider Man and Ink Brute pull their hands back. Spider Man: Oh. I’ll uh try to remember that. Ink Brute: Yeah, me too. In case I ever need one. Murder Man picks up a piece of gold. Murder Man: I bet this nugget alone is worth… Murder Man sniffs the nugget. Murder Man: Hm, strange. Smells like… Cat food. Murder Man bites the nugget and spits it out in disgust, discovering the nugget and the other pieces of gold are cat food painted gold. Murder Man: It is cat food! (swats the cat food away) STALE CAT FOOD! COVERED WITH GOLD PAINT! Spider Man: Man! Those were pretty tricky cats! Murder Man grabs his desk and throws it away. Murder Man: WE’VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED! Sunny enters the base, causing Murder Man, Mega Maid and Murder Man X to aim their arm cannons at her. Mega Maid: It’s Iron Flower! Murder Man: Blast her! Sunny: Wait! I’ve heard you got conned. So did I! Murder Man: What do you mean? Sunny: I know that Babbit and Catstello are trying to con people, so I’m trying to stop them! So, I’m saying that we should try to stop them! Murder Man: Why should we? Sunny pulls out a chest. Sunny: I have a chest full of diamonds! Murder Man: Ok! We’ll help out! Sunny: Ok! Later. Sunny, Murder Man, Murder Man X, Spider Man, Ink Brute and Mega Maid are seen on top of a building near the crowd buying stuff from Babbit and Catstello. Sunny: There they are. Here’s my plan! Spider Man will go to the back of the stand and annoy Babbit and Catstello until they drag him to that alleyway over there where they will reveal their intentions to him. Murder Man will then sneak in, record them revealing their intentions, then head back to the crowd and play it in front of them! Murder Man: Sounds good! Sunny: Ok! Spider Man, get into position! Spider Man: On it! Spider Man sneaks behind Babbit and sprays web at him. Babbit turns around. Babbit: Insolent trickster! You dare to strike- Spider Man sprays Babbit. Babbit: You dare to strike- Spider Man sprays Babbit again. Babbit: You dare to strike- Spider Man sprays Babbit yet again. Babbit: QUIT IT- Spider Man sprays Babbit once more. Babbit: THAT’S IT! Babbit and Catstello grab Spider Man by the arms and drag him into an alleyway. Sunny: Ok! Murder Man’s turn! Murder Man sneaks into the alleyway, pushes a record button on his arm and records the conversation. Catstello: We have no clue what you’re up to, but you’re not interfering with our business. Babbit: Yeah! Once we’ve scammed everyone in the city of Pensacola, me and Catstello will be filthy rich! Spider Man: Well, I know it’s going out of business soon! Babbit: We highly doubt it! Anyways, stay out of our business! Babbit and Catstello head back to their stand, not noticing Murder Man playing the recording to the crowd. Babbit: So, who’s the next customer to purchase our stuff? The crowd glares at Babbit and Catstello. Babbit: Um, do you want discounts? The crowd begins booing and throwing trash at Babbit and Catstello. Catstello: Hey! What was that for?! Customer: I’m taking my money elsewhere! The customer leaves. Babbit: No! Stop! Get back here! Sunny appears. Sunny: It’s over, guys! You’re out of business! Babbit: NO! NO! GODD****T NO! The police show up and handcuff Babbit and Catstello. Brooklyn Guy: You two are under arrest for scam operations. Babbit: No! Let us go! Brooklyn Guy loads Babbit and Catstello into a police car. Babbit: We’ll get you for this, Sunny! Catstello: (to himself) At least, since it’s a minor crime, we’ll be out in 24 hours. The car drives away. Sunny: Well, serves them right! Murder Man: True! Sunny: Anyways, here’s the chest! Murder Man takes the chest. Murder Man: Yes! Give me the diamonds! Murder Man opens the chest, only to get sprayed with ketchup. Murder Man: WHAT THE F***?!? Sunny activates her armor and flies into the air. Sunny: You know what they say, Murder Man! Trust no one! Especially me! Sunny flies off. Murder Man: CURSE YOU, IRON FLOWER!! The episode ends. _________________________ EPISODE 2 - THE NEW ENEMY: PART 1 Synopsis: After facing another defeat from the Iron Flower, Onion Cream decides to create a brand new villain to take her down! _________________________ Trikkiboy and the users are seen inside the meeting room. Trikkiboy: Only a few weeks until SML Wiki: The Movie comes out! Endless: Nice! Culdee: Excited for it! MarioFan2009: Hopefully, it won’t end like Infinity War. A ball of paper gets thrown towards RH. When he opens it, there is a message reading “Moose F***”. The users notice Onion Cream outside the window. Trikkiboy: Not him again. Trikkiboy takes out and calls someone. Trikkiboy: (on the phone) Hey, Sunny. We got another Onion Cream situation here. Ok, thanks! Trikkiboy hangs up. Sunny in her Iron Flower suit breaks in through a nearby window. Sunny: (to Onion Cream) Onion Cream?! How many times did I warn you about harassing the users? Onion Cream: That’s why I’m sending messages! DarthSaiyan8976: Man, who cares if it’s a message? You (Onion Cream) stink anyway! Sunny: (To DarthSaiyan8976) “laughs” Good one! (to Onion Cream) Yeah, you stink so much I’m gonna ground you for a week! Onion Cream: What?! You can’t do that! Sunny: You’re grounded for two weeks! Onion Cream: YOU’RE grounded for two weeks! Sunny: Three. Weeks. RH: Dang! Onion Cream: Why? I didn’t do anything! Sunny: Four weeks? Onion Cream: Fine. But I’m only gonna do it for a week. Sunny: That just grounded you for four weeks! InternetProblem: Oh, dang! Onion Cream: “sighs” Fine. Onion Cream starts to walk out. He turns back to look at Sunny and the users. Agonzo gives him the peace sign. Onion Cream: (to Agonzo) What’s up with the peace sign? Agonzo: Nothing. I’m just showing you how many weeks you got. Sunny: Get outta here, trollface! Onion Cream runs out of the building while screaming in rage. Sunny and the users laugh. KAPFan9876: Awesome. Sunny: Well, I’m going to head back to my house. See you later! Trikkiboy: Bye, Sunny! Sunny flies off. The scene transitions to the Veggiecorp building at night. Onion Cream is heard screaming as the camera cuts into his office. Onion Cream: This is so unfair! She’s (Sunny) the one who should be grounded! Not me! Onion Cream grabs a trash can and throws it, spreading trash on the floor. Onion Cream: If only I could kill her without leaving the building! I know! I’ll create someone to kill her! Hopefully, this attempt goes well unlike what happened with Masked Menace! Later. In the middle of a room is a conveyer belt and a massive machine. Onion Cream is seen searching through a closet. Onion Cream: It will take all my vile and wicked genius to create the perfect assassin to kill that flower girl. I’ll make her strong! Onion Cream pulls out a heavy piece of machinery and drops it onto the floor. He then pulls out a large stuffed dinosaur and and throws it into the machine below him along with the machinery. Onion Cream: Fearless! Onion Cream throws a Herobrine mask into the machine. Onion Cream: Ferocious! Onion Cream opens a fridge labeled “EXPIRED FOODS”, takes out two rotten eggs, cracks them open and dumps the yolk into the machine. He then throws the eggshells in as well. Onion Cream: Very rotten like me! Onion Cream carries a stack of books towards the edge. Onion Cream: But unlike some of my trolls, this one will be brilliant! Onion Cream throws the books into the machine. Onion Cream: Then, I will finally rid myself of that flower! Onion Cream throws a globe and a computer into the machine. He reaches into the closet again and comes out with a bucket of mercury and diploma. He throws both in. Onion Cream heads to a nearby switch and activates it. The machine starts up. Afterwards, the door opens and a figure resembling Sunny emerges, except she has dark grey thorns, no pedals, a white shirt with the Veggiecorp symbol on it and has mercury dripping out of her left eye. Onion Cream: Yes! It worked! ???: Where am I? Who are you? Onion Cream: I am your new master! Since I used a bucket of mercury to create you, I think your name is Mercury. Mercury: Cool! So, what am I doing here? Onion Cream: I created you to hunt down this specific person. Onion Cream shows a picture of Sunny. Onion Cream: I need you to track her down and kill her. Got that? Mercury: On it. Mercury leaves the building. Onion Cream: Soon, that flower will be no more.. Onion Cream laughs evilly as the scene cuts to black. _________________________ EPISODE 3 – THE NEW ENEMY: PART 2 Synopsis: Sunny finds out that Mercury is starting a bank robbery and sets out to stop her! Little does she know that it’s an attempt to draw her out.. _________________________ Sunny is seen, watching TV. Sunny: The second Vandal Buster was great! Can’t wait for the third to come out next year! Sunny’s phone rings and she answers. Sunny: Hello? Onion Cream: (voice) Mark my words, flower girl! Soon, you will be destroyed alongside your brother (Denny) and friend (Crystal)! Sunny: I warned you about this! Now, you’re grounded for FIVE weeks! Onion Cream screams in rage as he hangs up. Sunny: “laughs” Always like when Onion Cream gets what’s coming! The news comes on. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? A bank robbery has just occurred in the west part of Pensacola! However, it is not being caused by Murder Man and his Merciless Friends! Police have been trying to deal with her, but she’s too powerful for them! The TV shuts off. Sunny: Might as well stop her. Sunny activates her armor and flies off. Meanwhile. Mercury is seen exiting the bank with bags of money. Brooklyn Guy aims a gun at her. Brooklyn Guy: Freeze! Mercury blasts Brooklyn Guy in the face with Mercury. Brooklyn Guy: S***! IT’S IN MY MOUTH! Brooklyn Guy collapses. Mercury: Now, when is the target showing up? Sunny flies in. Mercury: There you are! I was wondering when you would show up. Sunny: Who are you, anyways? Mercury: Mercury. Creation of Onion Cream. I have been created by him to fulfill this very mission. To put to an end to you. Sunny: Not happening whatsoever! (to herself) When this is over, I’m so grounding him (Onion Cream) until the end of all time. Mercury: It will be fulfilled! Sunny fires at Mercury, but she absorbs all the blasts. Sunny: The heck?! Mercury fires mercury blasts at Sunny as she avoids them. Eventually, Sunny throws a trash can at Mercury, knocking her down. Sunny: Got you- Suddenly, Mercury shoots Sunny in the chest with mercury. Sunny tries to shoot at her, but can’t move her arms. Sunny: I can’t move! What’s going on?! Mercury: “laughs” Isn’t it obvious, flower girl? My mercury powers have rendered you immobile! Mercury laughs evily. Mercury: It should wear off in half an hour, but I’ll come for you later. Right now, I’m going after that blue flower friend of yours- Suddenly, Ausar swoops in and kicks Mercury in the face. Ausar: No one is killing my Crystal! Mercury shoots Ausar with a mercury blast. Ausar: Mercury will do nothing to stop me! Ausar resists the mercury’s effects and continues attacking. Mercury: How?! My mercury is powerful?! Ausar: Now, leave my Crystal alone! Ausar grabs Mercury and kicks her away. Mercury: I’l be backkkkkk!!! Ausar: Now, to make sure no one else goes after my love. Ausar leaves. Sunny: Um. I’m still stuck? 30 Minutes Later. Back at Sunny’s house, Sunny is seen in her house on a computer. Sunny: There has to be some way to stop Mercury. She has to have a weakness. Sunny types in “What is the weakness to Mercury?” and the results say “Salt”. Sunny: Ok! It looks like her weakness is salt. Now, I just need to track her down. Sunny leaves. Meanwhile. Mercury is seen at Mt. Pensacola, drilling a large hole in the side, causing lava to leak out. Mercury: This will draw her (Sunny) out for sure! Sunny flies in. Sunny: Woah! What are you doing?!? This will make the whole city reenact Pompeii! Mercury: It will! Now, to stop you for good! Mercury shoots blasts at Sunny and hits her, but she continues moving. Mercury: WHAT THE?!? WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?!? Sunny: Good thing I’m able to block the mercury with tin foil! Now, to stop her. Sunny fires at Mercury and this time, salt is fired at her. Mercury: OW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!? IT TASTES AND SMELLS HORRIBLE! Mercury tries to shoot another blast at Sunny, but nothing happens. Mercury: What?!? Why can’t I shoot my mercury?! Sunny: Seems like the salt weakened your powers! Mercury: NO! I WON’T FAIL ONION CREAM- Sunny blasts Mercury in the face, knocking her down. A few minutes later. Mercury is seen in handcuffs and being put into a police car. Brooklyn Guy: Nice one, Iron Flower! This new villain won’t be out for a long time! Sunny: True! Anyways, I have a volcano to deal with. I also made a deal with Sonic to help out. Sunny flies off. Near Mt. Pensacola, Sonic is seen eating a chilli dog. Sonic: This chilli dog does taste great! Now, to stop the lava with my triple spin rolling thunder bowling ball! Sonic enters spin dash and drills through the ground. He eventually reaches Veggiecrop and exits the ground as Sunny cuts a hole in the wall and sticks a tube inside, causing the lava to head up the tube. Sunny: A little “bed warming” for Onion Cream! Inside Veggiecorp, Onion Cream is seen screaming while standing on his desk as the room gets flooded with lava. Onion Cream: This isn’t air! I’ll get Iron Flower for this! Onion Cream slips and his hand falls in the lava, burning it. Onion Cream: OW! CURSE YOU, IRON FLOWER!! The episode ends. _________________________ EPISODE 4 COMING SOON! Season 2 Coming Soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Iron Flower: The Series Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Babbit and Catstello Episodes Category:Customer Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Mercury Episodes Category:DarthSaiyan8697 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:The RH Superheroes!